To have and to hold
by Tiriltoget
Summary: The High King has just gotten over his sorrow by the help of Lita, who has sent to him by Aslan himsef. But other challenges awaits. Sequel to "Drops of honey".
1. Arriving Archenland

_A.N. This is a sequel to my previous work Drops of honey, and I strongly recommend you to read it before you start on this to understand what have happened. And for any new readers, I do not have English as my mother tongue, so forgive my writing mistakes, please. And I happily accept reviews as they make me want to continue writing. Hope you enjoy._

There had only been a few weeks since Aslan had declared Peter and Lita husband and wife, and even if Lita felt that it had happened very soon, she couldn't help but admit that it was right. It felt so correct in every way, and becoming queen had only been a side effect. The narnians seemed to have accepted her as their High Queen even before she was crowned, and Susan, Edmund and Lucy had absolutely no objection about having to share the throne with her.

"Well, I'm not exactly sharing the throne; you four are the rulers of Narnia. I'm just Peter's wife," Lita protested.

"Just the wife of the High King of Narnia," said Susan. "Shut it, Lita. We all know Peter wouldn't be destined to have a wife who couldn't rule a country with him."

Lita had given up the argument shortly thereafter and continued on her drawing. It was large picture with a water lily, and she was almost finished. Peter had insisted to hang it on the wall as soon as it was finished, but Lita had protested.

"It's not that good. Who would want to see that?" she asked and shook her head.

"Our guests."

Peter had been planning a trip to Archenland, and by the report from the albatrosses, northern winds were approaching the coast of Narnia, something that would shorten their trip considerably. Lita wasn't very happy about having to travel by sea, but she kept quiet. She had helped as much as she could before the departure, and finally one morning the sails were set, and the passengers guided on board.

Lita used the opportunity to talk to sea birds who were hovering around the ship. There were sea gulls, ducks, geese and others who happily had a small chat with her. After a while Peter appeared behind her after having discussed the course with the captain. He put his arms around Lita, not caring about the birds around them.

"How far is it to Archenland?" asked Lita.

"Not much further with this wind," said Peter.

"King Lune will be surprised when he learns you have married, Your Majesty," said one of the albatrosses.

Peter laughed. "Sure. And he has encouraged me to find a lady in his land. Oh no, I'm not sorry to say that Lita is so much better than them."

Lita blushed heavily at this and felt her heart speed up a bit. Embarrassed she turned and hid her face against Peter's neck, not feeling comfortable with his praise.

"I couldn't agree more, Your Majesty," said the albatross, smiling widely.

Peter looked down at Lita, who was still hiding her face. "Hey, I didn't make you feel ashamed, did I?" he asked softly, and his care for her was clearly audible in his voice. Lita shook her head and just enjoyed Peter's arms around her for a while.

In the afternoon someone shouted: "The port is right forth! Get ready to deboard!"

Lita rose from the bench on which she and Susan had been sitting, and offered help with the baggage. After some persuading the centaurs let her carry the lightest basket, as they hesitated to give her something heavier (even if they knew she was capable to carry it), they didn't want the High King to believe that they made her do it for them.

On shore some men were waiting to help them, and were happy to help Lucy, and especially Susan off the ship. They bowed afterwards before one of them walked up the gangway and offered a hand to Lita as support when she approached. But he failed to notice Peter, who had put his arm around her, until they had reached the gangway. Then he blushed heavily by his mistake, and his pals on the wharf laughed at his broken hope. One should have thought that the laughter would have been misunderstood and believed to be because of the High King or his wife, but no one seemed to think so, by least Peter. Instead he smiled and followed Lita down the gangway. The men bowed deeply at him and stared surprised at Lita's golden crown. It was very similar to Susan's with daffodils, but this one was strewn with bleeding hearts instead, and it had been specially made for Lita by the dwarves in Narnia, and was made out of gold, just like Susan's.

The men at the wharf helped the crew on the ship to carry the baggage off the boat and onto some carriages pulled by horses. Lucy, Lita and Susan got to share one carriage, and Edmund and Peter another one, and then they were off. The ride went through a big forest, and then up in the mountains towards the castle in Anvard. Lita had grown tired when the carriage finally stopped in front of the castle, and there were only seconds before the door opened and king Lune appeared with his wife. Apparently they had seen them approaching, and king Lune was smiling as bright as ever when he walked forward to hug Susan and Lucy, and then he surprised Lita by pulling her into a bone breaking hug and continued to shake hands with Peter and Edmund as the girls got a milder hug from Ramona.

"It's great to have you here, welcome, and especially to you, Lita, since you've never been here, but I hope your fair High King can explain to me that crown resting on your head," raved Lune, grinning even more.

"It's a long story, Lune," said Peter as he followed him indoors, tightly accompanied by Lita.

"We have good time over the dinner," Lune told them.

Lita realized that this castle was nowhere near the size of Cair Paravel, and that made her feel proud, but there were no reasons to complain here either, just somewhat weird suddenly to be greeted by humans.

"Our cooks have prepared dinner; I believe it will be ready any minute," said Lune and led them through the corridors of the castle.

This building was even more confused than the castle back home. In Lita's head it felt like a labyrinth with uncountable dead ends. Everywhere they met servants, who stopped only to greet them before disappearing again. There were so many of them Lita started to wonder what they all did. There weren't that many people in Archenland, Edmund had told her some days ago. In the dining room Cor was already placed in his chair, and Susan and Lucy walked over to hug him. Peter sat down by Lune's right side, motioning for Lita to sit down on the chair beside him.

"Now, tell me, what's up with the golden crown?" asked Lune, leaning over the table, which the servants had started to cover with plates of food.

Peter smiled slightly. "You see, when the prophecy came true, Aslan appeared in Cair Paravel, and he told us that because of a magical contract we became husband and wife when the prophecy was fulfilled. Therefore she is the High Queen of Narnia," said Peter, grinning proudly.

"Oh! Really! Congratulations, then!" exclaimed Lune and stretched out his hand to shake hands with them both. "You surprised me there. Tell me again how long it has been since she arrived at that castle of yours?"

"Just about a month," Peter told him.

Ramona had risen from her chair and walked around Lune to hug both of them. "That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you, you really deserve the best, Peter," she said.

"In that case he has found the best there ever is," said Lucy, grinning widely while Lita blushed and lowered her gaze.

Peter smiled at this and reached around her. "You don't need to be embarrassed," he murmured softly and kissed her head.

Lita knew she was bad at receiving praise, because she always felt awkward about it, reddened quickly, and feeling very shy, only wanting to hide like a small child. She had always been like that, but she had never gotten as much praise as after she'd arrived Narnia. Peter and his siblings seemed to have realized that long ago, so they knew, but it didn't stop them from giving her a well of kind words.

After a nice dinner Ramona suggested a race between the girls. "On horses! And I warn you, I have been training."

"I'm in!" said Lita, not hesitating a moment. Riding was fun, she had done it before, and had fairly good control on the horse.

"Me too!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Well, it would be silly to say no, wouldn't it?" said Susan and rose from her chair.

The girls hurried out to the stables, and Peter, Edmund and Lune followed, Lune with Cor on his shoulders. This stable was quite different from the one at Cair Paravel. Horses were held in stalls, where they stood with the head inwards, and the tail out towards the passageway.

"Can I choose the horse myself?" asked Lita.

"Yes, of course. Our equerry will tell you about any horse you'd like," said Ramona.

And then Lita went on looking. One shouldn't believe she was a horse girl at the first sight, but you would be impressed if you learned how much she knew. She knew the proportions of a fast horse, and after a while she picked a bay mare. The stable workers made the horses ready pretty fast, and now Lita was happy she had chosen a wide-skirt dress, so that she could keep her balance with straddling the horse instead of having to sit in a sidesaddle as she would have had to if the skirt was tighter. When the horses were ready, they were brought outside, and before anyone had said anything, Lita had climbed onto the bay's back.

"Lita, you can't ride astride!" exclaimed Peter, stepping closer.

"Why not?" asked Lita, not understanding his point.

"Because it's not appropriate. Some places there is a belief that a woman's virginity will break by riding astride," he said lowly.

"I'm not a virgin. No one could think that a married woman is virgin, or what, Peter?" she said, pushing the horse into a trot when the other girls got ready.

Lucy looked a bit small on her horse. Even though the horse was at the same size as the other ones, the girl was smaller than Susan, Lita and Ramona. But it didn't seem to be a problem, though, because she controlled it just as good as the other girls. Ramona led the way towards a field, which they rode in canter one time to check that everything was okay, that there was nothing in the way. And then they started. Lita urged the horse forwards, feeling its muscles work beneath her. Her hands gripped onto the mane to keep herself steady in the thundering speed the horse built up. The other ones kept up a while, and then Susan's gray horse was a muzzle ahead. Feeling the bay's competitive instinct she let it stretch out, and Susan lost her lead in just a couple of seconds before barging into the forest on the other side. Lita slowed the horse to a halt and looked at the others.

"That was fun! She's really fast, this one," she exclaimed happily.

"I almost got you, Lita," said Susan, smiling.

"Almost isn't enough."

"But then you did pick the fastest horse in the stable, Lita. You have a good eye for horses," said Ramona.

"You can see it on its body, actually, if it's a fast horse, or a more enduring horse like yours," Lita told her.

They were out in the woods for almost two hours before returning to the stables. The men had gone back to the castle, and were to be found in the living room as the dark covered the surrounding mountains. Cor had been taken to bed, and Edmund was listening to the conversation between his brother and king Lune when the girls entered. As if it was a matter of course Peter reached out an arm towards Lita, mutely asking her to join him in his chair.

"Really, Peter? It would be a little short of space in there, don't you think?" Edmund put in, not missing his action.

"Does it look like I care?" asked Peter and grabbed Lita by her waist.

The others just laughed. Susan and Lucy occupied the last empty couch, as Lune and Ramona had taken the other one. Lita seemed to have no other option but to settle on Peter's lap – not that she had anything against it.

Just a few hours later Lita rose. "Where am I supposed to sleep?" she asked.

"With Peter of course," said Ramona.

"And where would that be? In this chair?" joked Lita and had the room filled with laughter.

"I can show you," offered Ramona and jumped out of the couch.

Lita followed her out the door and down a corridor before they turned to a staircase and climbed up to the third floor. Then there was down another corridor, and in the middle of it Ramona opened a door to reveal a big bedroom.

"It sure isn't the size you're used to in Cair Paravel, but I hope it's okay," she apologized.

"Oh, no problem. I think I'll go to bed," said Lita and entered the room.

There were no balcony here, just large windows and a double bed half the size of the one in Cair Paravel. But it wouldn't matter, really. They used about the same space as a big man anyway.

"Then I will leave you alone. Oh, good night to you too, Peter," said Ramona as Peter walked past her through the door.

"G'night." Peter kicked the door shut with his foot and caught Lita immediately in his arms. "Well, honey. Not that big this bed, but it will do, don't you think?"

"Sure." She kissed his lips softly and went to the bathroom.

This tub wasn't big enough for two to bath together, so Lita took first turn, and after having brushed her teeth she wandered over to the bed. It didn't really surprise him that she was asleep when he slid underneath the covers and closed the gap between them.


	2. Annoying seductress

_A.N. My favourite chapter of all my stories so far. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do._

Next morning Lita was woken by loud talking in the hallway outside. Confused she slipped out of the bed, ignoring Peter's sleeping form and walked across the carpeted floor towards the door. Silently she pushed the door open and peered through the crack. Outside a couple of archenlanders were standing, a man and a woman. By the sound of the door opening, they turned.

"Oh, sorry, did we wake you?" asked the woman, furrowing her brows.

"Yes, but that's okay. The sun has already risen," she said.

"Are you one of the new maids? Because my bed creaks, and that has to be fixed by tonight," said the woman and looked at Lita as if she was a three-year-old and had done something horribly wrong.

Lita opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Peter's voice from inside the room.

"Honey, who are you talking to?" he asked.

The woman's face grew pale, and her eyes widened as she tried to look past Lita and into the room. Then she gazed at her with an angry look, startling Lita.

"Are you stealing my boyfriend, are you?" she asked, looking more and more outraged. "Move!"

But Lita refused, and stayed still in the doorway. Then Peter appeared by her side, peering over her head. A shadow of sorrow crossed his face a short moment before he collected himself and stared at the woman with a challenging expression.

"Oh, Peter, it's so nice to see you again!" she exclaimed and stretched past Lita to hug him.

"Back off, please," he said, pushing her firmly away. "I heard what you said to her," Peter petted Lita's shoulder, "and I'm sorry to disappoint you, Reia, but this _maid_ of yours is in fact High Queen of Narnia," he said, smiling triumphantly as Reia grew visibly shocked.

Then the dark haired woman looked at Lita. "You have taken my throne," she hissed lowly. "You bitch! Peter deserves so much more than a scum like you!"

That crossed the limit of what Peter would accept, and he pushed Lita out of the way with a little more force than he had meant to as he entered the hallway in nothing but his pyjama pants.

"Don't say such things to her! You were the one who left, you have only yourself to thank!" he exclaimed angrily.

Lita was surprised. She had never seen him this angry, not even her first day in Cair Paravel when Edmund had tried to force him to welcome her. Now she didn't know what to do, and was frozen still by the door.

"Call me whatever you want, but when you disgrace my wife, that's not okay!" His voice had grown louder, and now Susan, Edmund and Lucy peered out of their rooms to check out the noise.

Susan walked closer, and after having thrown one angry look at Reia, she walked over to Lita and embraced her. "What did she say?" she asked.

"She said that I have taken her throne and that Peter deserves better than me," Lita told her weakly, and Susan followed her back into her room.

Edmund and Lucy followed, and then Peter slammed the door shut in front of Reia and the man. He walked over to Lita and put his arms around her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Promise me, don't ever listen to that woman," he said softly.

Susan leaned against the wall. "Peter is right, Lita. She is used to get whatever she wants, and she thinks she can have Peter back as well, but seeing as that won't happen, she gets angry."

"I don't like her," said Lucy. "I never have."

Peter looked at her. "You should have let me know earlier. I don't want a girlfriend you don't like."

"We didn't want to make you sad, and now we see she did it pretty well by herself," said Edmund.

"Can we go to breakfast? I'm hungry. This was not a good way to be woken," grumbled Lita and entered the bathroom to get ready.

Half an hour later all five searched their way through the corridors and found the dining room after a while. The four siblings had been there before, so they knew the way. Lita was afraid she would get lost if she tried to find something in this labyrinth. Lune and his family were already settled by the table, but Ramona looked slightly worried when they entered the door.

"Is something wrong?" asked Susan and sat down beside her.

"With me? No. But I heard someone talking very loud when I went upstairs to get Cor, and I asked some of the maids if they knew what was happening, but they didn't. I really don't want any fighting between our staff. Did you see anything?" asked Ramona worriedly.

Peter scratched his cheek, his gaze fixed on the table. "It was me. I'm sorry, but Lita was woken by Reia and one guy, so she had to check it out. Reia believed her to be a maid, and ordered her to fix her bed until tonight, and then I got up to see who it was, because I was in bed till then. She accused Lita for stealing me from her, and after an introduction she continued with saying a word I would not like to repeat in front of your son. Then I got angry and scolded at her."

Lune looked at him unbelievably. "Did she really? That was not nice of her. I thought she had more wit than that."

"What are we going to do about it, Lune? We can't just let her go," exclaimed Ramona.

"No, we can't. I will talk to her after breakfast," said Lune.

Then breakfast was served, and they ate in silence. Afterwards Lune disappeared, and Edmund was asked to join one of the knights in sword fight training, which Edmund agreed to. Lita grew slightly worried, but Susan assured her that Edmund had a lot of training, almost as much as Peter, whom Lita had seen in practice several times.

"Use blunt blades, so you don't kill each other," ordered Ramona. "Peter, I think it would be best if you go and keep an eye on your brother in case something would happen. Fred can be a little brutal."

Peter merely nodded, rose from his chair and disappeared around the corner. Lita looked after him. Most of all she wanted him to stay by her, she felt uncomfortable after Reia's comments earlier that day.

"The weather seems to be nice today, I suggest we could pick some berries, and then we make a pie or a cake in the evening," suggested Ramona.

"That would be fun," said Lucy. "Are there many berries here?"

"Yes, you can pick whatever you'd like," smiled the queen, "Blueberries, raspberries, cloudberries, and if we are lucky some wild strawberries as well," said Ramona.

And with that they got some buckets from the kitchen and walked out in the forest. The heather was wet from the rain, and made Lita's dress wet in no time. After a while they were surrounded with blueberry plants, and started to pick the small berries.

"Lucy, there will be less for the cake if you eat everyone," exclaimed Susan and laughed.

"Oh, but they're so good! Fresh blueberries, we haven't had that since last year," said Lucy.

"What about that blueberry pie Mrs. Dapple made a couple of weeks ago? Lita put in, looking at the young queen.

"Oh, I forgot that one."

All four of them laughed at that before continuing.

Back in the castle Edmund and Fred had finished their duel, and Peter had gone to find Lune. He always had some questions about how to rule his country, and as the magnificent king he was, Peter always answered as best as he could. However, he didn't get as far as to Lune's office before he was stopped. Reia's smiling eyes peered up at him, and he suddenly found her hand around his own neck.

"No, Reia, what are you doing?" He pulled it away at took a step backwards.

"Oh, Peter, I've missed you so much. I'm so happy that you finally came here to me," she said, batting her eyelashes tentatively as she stepped after him. "I still love you. You know that, don't you?"

Peter groaned annoyed and rubbed his face.

"What's that, Peter? Are you moaning? Isn't that woman of yours giving you enough pleasure? I will be glad to help you," she whispered huskily, and placed one of her hands on his chest.

"Reia, I –" He was interrupted by her placing a finger on his lips.

"Shh! I know, sweetie. It must be horrible not to have a release in long time." Her fingers traced the buttons in his shirt towards his pants and tugged carefully at his belt. "I want to help you. Come on." She grabbed his hand and attempted to pull him with her towards her room, but as he did not willingly follow, she had no chance against his strength.

"Reia, no. I have an appointment with Lune." He knew he had to come up with an excuse to escape her; there was nothing else that worked.

Reia let go of him, only to reach up and kiss him. "Afterwards then," she said.

One can't say the berry plants had been humble with the growth, because there were berries everywhere, and the girls had their buckets filled to the brim within a couple of hours.

"Now I am curious to know what Lune told Reia. A spoiled child she is," said Ramona, shaking her head tiredly.

"I just hope she won't be any trouble," said Lita, slightly concerned.

"Me neither. Peter has had enough problems with her," said Susan. "Now, we should get back."

When they arrived at the castle Peter had been running all over the building to find his great love, and he was very happy when she came out of the woods, wet, but back in one piece.

"Didn't anyone tell you we had gone to pick berries?" asked Lita, lifting her bucket.

"No. If you continue to disappear like that I will never take my eyes off you again," he said sternly.

"Oh god, Peter! Just because you didn't get any information, we were gone as well," said Susan.

"You could have been kidnapped."

"By who? Who would kidnap the wife of a man who would kill them if they did?" asked Susan.

Peter looked at her, but didn't come to speak before Lucy did.

"Any madman who doesn't have his mind in the right place. You're very stupid if you try to steal the wife of the High King of Narnia," she said, crossing her arms and looking excessively prideful.

"He's not that dangerous," said Lita sweetly and stroked Peters left cheek softly. His eyes fell on her, sparkling.

"From what we saw this very morning, yes," said Lucy and walked towards the kitchen.

Lita wriggled out of Peter's arms and followed her, and Ramona and Susan followed. In the kitchen the staff got a pleasant surprise when four buckets of berries were placed on the table.

"God, we will have enough for blueberry pies every day till next autumn!" exclaimed the head cook.

"Well, we could bake that cake ourselves, or the cooks could do it. Seeing as I am a horrible cook, I would leave the cooking to the professionals rather than eating bricks for dessert," said Ramona, making the girls laugh.

"I'm sure it can't be that hard?" pondered Lita. "If you have a recipe and follow it to the letter, normally it won't be so bad. At least not a brick."

"You do it then," challenged Ramona, smiling.

"Okay. Now?"

"Yes."

"Well..." Lita started to look around to find different kitchen tools and ingredients. She planned to use a recipe that her mother had taught back home. After some searching she found flour, butter and others. Under the gazes of the staff, Ramona, Susan and Lucy she started to mix the bottom and flatten the dough.

"Why isn't it rising?" asked Ramona and peered at the dough in the oven. "Every dough I have seen have risen, but this is flat as a pancake."

Lita laughed. "Because there's no yeast in it. Yeast is a fungi which makes air bubbles in the dough when it grows," she explained.

"Oh." Ramona looked at her. "There's the proof," she laughed.

In half an hour the bottom was filled and stood in the oven. Meanwhile Peter and Edmund had settled in the living room and talked, as Lune had disappeared to no one knew where.

"He asked how he could provide cotton for enough clothes for the archenlanders, I said I didn't know. No one but us uses clothes in Narnia. They've got fur and are accustomed to the temperature and the weather," said Peter.

"Well, I suppose he could use the wool on the sheep," suggested Edmund.

"That's what I told him." Peter pulled his fingers though his hair, and startled as the door suddenly opened and Reia barged into the room.

"Peter, are you done with talking to Lune now?" she asked had crawled onto his lap. "Because I really want to help you, handsome." She made her voice sweet and tempting, and "accidentally" her hand slipped down into his pants.

Peter reddened slightly. "Reia, stop. I don't want to do this. I'm married, and you know that."

"I know. But she haven't been with you the whole day, I'm sure she isn't any help here either," she said, massaging his genitals eagerly.

Starting to grow angry he pulled her hand out of his pants and rose from his chair so that she crashed into the floor before sitting down again. Edmund struggled hard to keep his laughter, and had to cover his mouth to choke it.

"Ow, Peter!" she exclaimed, but shifted over to her knees and leaned against his legs. "There's no need to do that. I just want to help you. I love you. And I know you love me too. Deep inside your heart."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm married, and I'm not in love with you anymore. I love Lita, and so I will do till the day I die," he said, once more pushing her away from him.

Reia looked unbelievably at him. She didn't believe him. That girl surely had twisted his mind, made him crazy. She would help him on the right track again, that she was determined of when she left the room.

The pie had disappeared quickly, even after a big dinner, and Lita just wanted to hide from all the praise she got afterwards, so after a while she escaped to the bedroom. Sighing she lay down on the bed to think things through, but as she had grown sleepy, she dozed off.

After a while she was woken by the door opening, thinking it was Peter, she didn't care. But then a sudden strong pain surged through her head, and all went black. All was gone. Where was she now? All she could see was darkness, and she couldn't feel anything, not the bed beneath her, not her feet, not her arms. But the pain was gone.


	3. Search

_A.N. I realized I imagine Reia a little like Bellatrix Lestrange from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. Dark hair, bitchy, rude towards Lita, but affectionate towards Peter. Coincidence, or what?_

A few hours later Peter walked back to his room, having grown tired. Yawning he bid Susan and Edmund good night, Lucy had gone earlier, and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He looked forward to just snuggle up with Lita, and with that thought in mind, his gaze drifted over to the bed. His heart skipped a beat, and then started to thud at triple speed when he noticed Lita was not there, as he had expected. She had been so tired when she had left the living room; he'd thought she had gone straight to bed. Frightened he opened the bathroom door.

"Honey?" She wasn't there either. Now he started to get really worried, and felt his hands sweating uncomfortably much. Panic threatened to overtake him, but he closed his eyes and tried to think. Where could she be? There were no balcony attached to this room, so she had to be in the castle. If not... He hurried towards the open window and leaned out to look down. There were nothing unusual, save for the grass with yellow tufts.

Not knowing what to do he ran out of his room, his heart in his throat, and across the hallway to Susan's. Not bothering to knock on the door he barged in.

"Susan!" he called, looking around. Just a moment later her head appeared around the bathroom door.

"Peter, what is it? Why are you so upset?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"Lita is gone. She's not in our room."

Susan watched him silently for a second or so. "Don't be such a drama queen, Peter. I'm sure she is somewhere else in the castle. Maybe she was hungry?" She didn't get to say anything more because Peter had already left her room.

He ran all the way to the kitchen, receiving weird looks from those he passed. As he entered the kitchen, he barely noticed it was almost empty, and that everyone was looking at him.

"Can I help you, Your Majesty?" asked one of the cooks.

"Have you seen Lita?" he asked, louder than he had meant to.

The cooks frowned. "No, Your Majesty, not since dinner. Why, can't you find her?"

"No, she's not in our room, and I can't imagine where she could be this late in the evening," he said worriedly.

The cook leaned against the table and dried off his hands. "Every entrance of the castle is guarded, and there are guards everywhere. Why don't you ask them, and you'll know if she has left the castle, at least."

"Thank you," he burst out and left. The main entrance was guarded by six guards, who looked surprised at him when he exited the big door.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing here now?"

"Have you seen Lita?" he asked, his heart beating in his throat.

"Your queen, Your Majesty? No, we have not seen her."

Peter sighed. He knew he had to find her before he could sleep, but this eased him somewhat. At least she was in the castle. Therefore he went inside again and continued his search. As he walked through the whole castle, his heart started beating faster and faster. She was nowhere to be seen. Not in the library, not in any of the ballrooms, not in the entrance hall. He asked every man and every woman on his way, but no one had seen her.

When he had gone through the whole castle he sat down outside his room, devastated. He couldn't help it, but tears started to run down his cheek. He didn't know what to do, and now he couldn't resist the panic either. It filled him with fear. Fear of losing her. Fear of being left alone.

"Your Majesty?" one of the maids had emerged from one of the rooms. "Is there something wrong?"

He looked at her, but she was all blurry by the tears in his eyes. "Lita is gone. I don't know where she is," he sniffed and tried to collect himself.

"Have you looked everywhere in the castle?" she asked, crouching down beside him.

"Yes."

"Could she have gone outside, then?" the maid suggested.

"No, none of the guards had seen her."

The maid put her hand on his shoulder. "I can tell king Lune if you want me to. He might know what to do."

"Yes please."

"Come with me, will you? You can explain to him better than I," she said, waiting for him to rise with her. Then they walked fast down the corridors and stopped in front of a big door, guarded by two men. As they seemed to know who she was, they didn't say anything when she knocked on the door.

"Your Majesty? This is urgent," she called, and after some seconds a reply sounded.

"Enter."

The maid pushed the door open. "I'm sorry to bother you this late, but I fear we have a problem. Lita has gone missing."

Lune jerked up, his eyes wide open. Not hesitating for long he got out of bed and put his bathrobe on before hurrying to the door. When his eyes fell on Peter's face he realized this had to be serious.

"Since when?" he asked.

"She was gone when I went to bed," said Peter. "I've searched the whole castle, and the guards outside said they haven't seen her, so I figured she had to be inside, but she isn't here," he said, talking so fast that Lune struggled to catch it.

"That's not good," he said, turning to one of the guards. "Tell the horse guard to start a search. Search the city, search the surrounding areas. Hurry!"

"I want to join!" exclaimed Peter suddenly.

"Peter, what about your siblings?" asked Lune, frowning. "You can't leave them."

"They'll be in good hands here. Right now Lita is more important." Impatiently he started to walk, and when the guard joined him, he followed him to another part of the castle and into a big room. Between ten and fifteen men sat around a table, playing cards when they entered.

"Lita is missing. King Lune has ordered a search in the city and surrounding areas. Now," said the guard.

The men didn't hesitate for long, and jumped to their feet before running out in the hallway. Peter joined them, signalizing that he wanted to join them.

"Hadrian, Rondo and High King Peter, you search the western city, Wallace, Felipe and Simon, you take the eastern," said one of the men, apparently the captain. He continued to give orders all the way down to the stables. Peter mimicked the guards and picked a horse which he saddled. He had actually no idea which horse it was, but remembered it as the one Lita had ridden the previous day.

Hadrian was a tall man, who rode a likewise tall red roan and Rondo a sturdy man on a sorrel. As soon as they were ready, they brought the horses outside and mounted them.

"We have to hurry," said Hadrian and pushed the roan into a fast gallop. Peter was happy he knew how to control a horse, because the bay stormed after them and caught up incredibly fast.

They rode though the dark, and Peter looked to both sides in desperate hope to see anything which could help them. When they approached the city they turned left towards the parts of the city they had been given.

"Should we check the houses as well?" asked Peter.

"We have to," replied Rondo and pulled the reins to stop his horse outside one of the houses.

Peter didn't like this at all. To barge into someone's house. If the dogs in Narnia had been here... The dogs...

"Don't you have dogs here in Archenland?" he asked. Hadrian met his gaze, looking confused for a moment.

"Dogs? Oh god, how stupid can I be? I'll return to the castle to get a few," he said, smacking his head with his hand before turning the horse around and disappeared.

"Well, let's get started," said Rondo, sliding down from his horse. He then walked over to the nearest house and knocked on the door. Surely, in the middle of the night everyone was asleep, so they had to wait a while until a man opened the door.

"What on Earth? Have I done something wrong?" he asked, looking shocked at Rondo's muscular form.

"No, sir, the High Queen of Narnia is missing; we have to search through your house. I'm sorry, sir," growled Rondo.

The man let them in without hesitation. "She's not here, but you can look for yourselves," he said. As Peter passed his eyes was locked at his crown.

The two of them searched through the house, apologizing to the man's wife and children as they met them, and explained the situation. They had managed to search through seven houses when Hadrian returned with twelve foxhounds running beside the horse.

"Your Majesty, do you have something with you that belongs to her, or maybe have her scent?" asked Hadrian.

Peter thought for a moment. "Yes." Then he pulled up a blue handkerchief Lita playfully had put in his inner pocket a few days ago. It had the letters P and L on it, given to her by one of the hares in Narnia had given as a wedding gift.

"Let the dogs smell at it," said Hadrian, and Peter lowered the handkerchief. The dogs immediately ran closer to check it out. "Now, get on the horses. If they find something, they'll run like hell."

Peter jumped on the bay just in time to follow the dogs as they speeded up out of the city.


	4. Waiting

In the castle Lucy had woken by noise outside of the castle. Lying still she tried to identify the sounds. There were humans shouting orders to each other, running across the gravel covered castle yard. There were also horses walking, Lucy recognized the sound by their four-beat gait. What was the reason for such a commotion at this point of the night? Lucy closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but the noise made it impossible.

"Morgan! The High King, who is he with?" shouted a voice, and Lucy shut up.

Peter! Why had they mentioned Peter? Forcing herself to keep silent she listened after an answer from Morgan.

"He joined Hadrian and Rondo to the western parts of the city. I personally don't think she's in the city at all. If she's kidnapped as Lune thinks, I don't think she would be in the city."

Lucy felt her heart beat faster. Who where they talking about? And why was Peter down in the city? It made no sense. And who was kidnapped? As the conversation outside ended, she needed to find another way to know. Therefore she climbed out of her bed, and in nothing but her nightgown she exited her room. The hallway outside was empty, and she ran towards the stairs, not expecting any explanations in second floor. Downstairs guards and maids were running back and forth, not paying any attention to Lucy. Perplexed she tried to stop one of them to ask, but no one seemed to hear her.

"Lune!" she exclaimed as her eyes caught Lune stressing down the corridor in his bathrobe. He looked at her, and it was easy to see that something was troubling him. Then he stopped.

"Lucy, you shouldn't be out of bed now. Go upstairs again," he said sternly.

"But... but what is happening? I heard someone outside my room talking about Peter and that someone has been kidnapped. Please, I want an answer! What does my brother have to do with that?" she asked, begging him to answer her.

"Lucy, I... oh, who am I trying to fool? You're his sister, you have to know." Lune took a deep breath. "It's Lita. She's missing. We don't know where she is. Peter is out searching for her. I fear she has been kidnapped, by whom I don't know," he said, shaking his head in despair.

Lucy watched him silently for a moment until the truth came crashing down to her. Then she couldn't hold back her tears.

"Oh no! She can't be! You're lying to me!" she screamed as fear and shock flared up in her, and she pushed Lune hard in the chest in frustration.

"Hey, hey, hey! Lucy, listen," he said, grabbing her arms. "Your brother is with two of our best men, he's riding the fastest horse on the stable, and I've seen how well he handles his sword, he will be fine."

"I know! But Lita is not!" she exclaimed, not bothering to dry off her tears. "She could be dead!"

"Lucy, please, go back to your room and try to get some sleep. I'm sure she will be fine," he said. "Mary, could you please follow Her Majesty back to her room?" he asked, much more formal, which looked kind of weird when he was wearing a bathrobe and slippers.

A maid stopped right by them. "Yes, Your Majesty," she said and turned to the stairs. Lucy didn't want to follow her and stood still in front of Lune.

"I want to join the search," she said, walking past the king.

"Lucy, you can't do that! As I said, we don't know where she is, and we don't know if there's some dangerous person with her," said Lune and stopped her with one arm.

She felt her rage rise. "Yes!" she screamed. "I want to! I don't want to just sit there and wait for news!"

The sounds had woken Susan and Edmund, because now they came running down the stairs with worried looks.

"Lucy, oh my god! What's going on?" asked Susan, concerned as she noticed her sister's expression.

"Lita is gone! And Peter has gone after her, and I can't join them!" she blabbed, still crying.

Edmund put his arms around her. "What do you mean 'Lita is gone'?" he asked.

"She has been kidnapped. What if they kill her?" sniffed Lucy and dried off her tears.

"What! Kidnapped? How can you know, Lucy?" asked Susan, crouching down in front of her.

"We don't know for sure," said Lune. "We just know she's gone. I have sent out soldiers to search for her, and Peter is with them. I couldn't stop him."

"Of course you couldn't. No one would be able to do that in a situation like this," said Susan while comforting Lucy.

"Is there any possibility for me to join the search too?" asked Edmund, looking at Lune.

"No. The soldiers have left the stables long ago, and I don't want you to go alone," he said.

Lucy tugged at his sleeve. "Keep us with company."

They went upstairs again, not wanting to look at the chaos downstairs.

"I'm scared," said Lucy as she sat down on her bed beside Susan. Her blue eyes looked at her, filled with fear. "I don't want anything to happen to her. _Or_ Peter."

Susan hugged her. "Neither of us wants that. We can just hope that Peter finds her alive, if not I'm not sure how he will cope."

"He might die if she dies," said Edmund.

Although that was exactly the same as Susan thought, she didn't say it loud, not wanting to scare Lucy even more.

"Where do you think she is?" asked Lucy.

"No idea. If she's kidnapped, I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to hide her in the city," said Edmund.

"She might be somewhere else in the mountains, though. Do you know when she disappeared, Lucy?" wondered Susan.

"No, Lune didn't tell me. It has two hours since she went to bed. She couldn't have come far on foot by that time."

"How do you think Peter is doing?" Edmund looked at his two sisters with a quizzical expression.

"Frustrated. Scared. Just like us, but even worse," murmured Susan and lay down on her back. "I wish I knew more. She wouldn't have run away on purpose. Are you sure the castle grounds are searched through?"

"No, but I don't think Lune would have sent out a search party if he knew she might be in the castle."

"It's a horrible thought..." murmured Lucy.

"What?" Edmund watched her with confusion.

"Just thinking of Peter returning empty handed makes me hurt. Because he will probably return to the state he was in before Lita came, or worse. They are very close, aren't they?" she pondered.

"Oh. Yes."

_A.N. Second floor in Britain is the same as third floor in the USA, right? In Norway we say first floor at ground level and second floor above that. Sorry if I'm wrong..._


	5. Blindfolded

Lita woke up with a horrible headache. She groaned and tried to touch her head, only to find out that her hands were tied together behind her back. Oh dear. Where was she? Everything was just dark, she couldn't see anything. Something was covering her eyes. Then panic threatened to take over, and she started to fight against the rope holding her hands. Suddenly she could hear slow steps across the floor close to her.

"There's no use, my queen," said a dangerously soft voice, a female, laughing.

Lita startled by the voice and tried to sit up, but faltered and fell back into something Lita recognized as a mattress. "Who are you?" she asked, trying to hide her fear from being heard, but didn't succeed as much as she wanted to. As she talked she could feel her cheek kind of stiff, as if there were something that had dried on it. She could hear the woman walk back and forth, and twisted uncomfortably.

"Who do you think I am?" asked the voice, and Lita listened in hope to get a hint. But then she figured that wouldn't be really helpful, seeing as she had only met a few archenlandic women since she had arrived.

"No clue? Really... your majesty..." The woman addressed her with a low, teasing voice. "What kind of a queen would that be?"

Lita wringed out her brain in attempt to remember the voice. It was sort of familiar, she just couldn't place it. "What do you want from me?"

The woman laughed again, sounding creepily evil, and by the steps Lita assumed she was coming closer. "I'm going to kill you." She was right by her ear, Lita could feel her breath across her cheek and moved frightened as her heart speeded up noticeably at these words. "You have taken my boyfriend, and you have taken my throne, you unworthy cockroach!" she screamed, making Lita jump.

She felt her heart in her throat now, and her hands were clammy with sweat. The adrenaline was pumping forcefully through her body, making her nerves stand on guard. But wait a second. Hadn't the woman said _her boyfriend_? Like lightning striking her from clear sky, realization banged into her head.

"Reia?"

"Oh, now she gets it, the clever queen!" said Reia ironically. "Took you long enough?"

Lita didn't answer, just laid there, not knowing what to do. Once again she tried to wrench her hands loose from the ropes, and when she failed, she tried to untie them, but after a while she found it hopeless. Her head was still hurting badly, distracting her from thinking all clear.

"I talked to him. He was frustrated. Do you never fuck him?" she asked, sounding surprisingly kinder now. "Poor him, I offered him some help, he rejected, noble and kind as he is he won't cheat on you." Reia had started walking again. "How does that feel? On the inside he practically begs me to help him with something that you easily could have done, but you didn't. Ignorant fool."

Lita didn't say anything. She feared that if she answered that, the rage inside her would lead her to death even sooner. But obviously it wouldn't have mattered.

"Now, I think we have waited long enough. I want Peter to myself, and I'm willing to kill everybody in my way," Reia hissed angrily, and a sound of metal against metal filled the room.

"If you kill me, Peter will die as well," said Lita, and as Reia kept silent, she realized she had an advantage.

Reia gasped wordlessly several times before she stuttered: "I-I-I... I'm not going to kill Peter. He will live happily with me."

Lita moved again. "You left him once. That broke his heart to the point where everyone thought he was becoming insane. Luckily, I was able to help him, but if you kill me, he will have to endure the same over again, and that might be too much for him, and he will die." She had to hold her smile when no more words came from Reia in a while.

"But... but..." She obviously struggled to find words. "Oh, why bother when I can kill you now!" In a few strides Reia was right by her, and suddenly Lita felt something hard, cold against her throat. A sharp edge was pushed into her skin, causing strong pains as the cut grew deeper.

That's it. She was never going to see Peter again. What happened back home if she died here? Would she be gone there too? Her heart hammered hard in her chest, which was the only sound she could hear at the moment.

But then the sound of barking dogs reached her, and grew louder each second. This obviously distracted Reia, because the edge came to a halt. Then hooves of horses galloping, and shouting, making hopes rise in Lita. She was still scared, but maybe there was a possibility to escape.

"Is she in there?" asked a voice, and a moment after the door was kicked open.

"Hold it!" yelled another voice, and the edge disappeared from Lita's throat, filling her with relief. She was saved.

"Lita!" Peter's voice made her jump. His heavy steps crossed the floor in long strides, and then he was by her. "Oh my god, what has she done to you?" His fingers touched her head carefully, right by the most intense headache. "Grab her!" he ordered loud, and then other men crossed the floor, Lita knew because of the thumps of their boots. There were at least two, and in her ears it sounded as chaos when Reia started to fight against them.

"No! Let go of me!" she yelled, but for no good.

Lita felt herself being pulled into a sitting position and against Peter's chest. Then she couldn't hold her tears back. She felt so relieved, so happy that he was with her again, that he had rescued her, saved her life. Sobbing she let herself be comforted by Peter's petting as a screaming Reia was brought out of whatever building they were in.

"Oh, honey, I was so worried," he murmured and kissed her cheek. Carefully he untied her blindfold, and her blue eyes met his. Then he followed with cutting the ropes tying her hands together with the same knife Reia had used on Lita; it had blood on the blade. When she looked down she noticed that her night shirt was stained with blood, and it was still running down from the cut in her throat.

"Come on, we'll ride back to the castle," he said, helping her up.

She was trembling, and didn't trust her legs too much, therefore relying on Peter's support on their way out of that little cottage they had been in. The night outside was cold and clear, and Lita started to freeze immediately as she was wearing nothing but her nightshirt. Peter lifted her onto the bay mare, feeling her heat spreading from the contact as she was placed behind the saddle. Just a few metres away Reia's hands had been tied together and she was placed on the back of a sorrel, behind one of the soldiers who had accompanied Peter.

Even more heat transferred to Lita as Peter settled in front of her, and she held him tightly. A dozen of dogs accompanied them, running between the legs of the horses as they rode back towards the city.

"Did you know where you was, Lita?" asked Peter.

"No. The last I remember is that I had gone to bed, and the door opened, so I thought it was you. And then all went black," she told him. "When I woke up I was blindfolded, and my head hurt."

The three horses didn't exactly save their energy as the speed was high on the way to the castle. Lights were on in almost every window, and horses and soldiers were walking in and out of the stables, having searched their areas and going out for new searches. As they saw Lita behind Peter most of them sighed in relief.

"Call off the search!" yelled one of them, making the horses twist their ears disapprovingly. "She has been found!"

Peter brought the mare to a halt outside of the castle and jumped off, helping Lita down afterwards.

"I'll take your horse, Your Majesty," said one of the men and grabbed the bay's reins.

"Thank you," Peter sighed before leading Lita towards the main entrance of the castle. He was so happy to have her back, though it hadn't been more than three or four hours, it felt like years until the dogs had encircled the small hut. And they had hit spot on.

The sound of the doors slamming shut attracted people, and maids arrived from every direction.

"Oh god! Your Majesty, please come with us to the hospital wing," said one of them, starting to walk towards the western parts of the castle.

Peter held Lita tight as he followed, but then the maid protested. "Your Majesty, you should rather go comfort your siblings. They're rather upset at the moment."

He looked hesitantly at Lita, and then at the maids. "Okay, but if anything happens to her-"

"Peter! I'll be fine," Lita ensured him. "Go."

After lingering for one more moment he turned and followed the maid in another direction. The other maids took Lita to the hospital wing, a room with jars of different medications and ointments. They pushed her down on a chair, and as one of them started rummaging in one of the shelves, another one pulled out cotton and medical plasters.

"Sit still, now," ordered the blonde and started cleaning her head. When the maid pulled back, Lita saw that the piece of cotton was red with blood. She didn't know her head was bleeding as well, she hadn't seen it.

"Luckily it's in your forehead, so we can put on a plaster, but I think we should clean your hair first," said the ginger, and then they went at it. They were fast, and in no time she had her forehead patched and thereafter her throat.

"This ointment will make your wounds grow faster, you can have it to use until it's completely healed," said the blonde, and with that they let her go to find Peter.

She didn't manage to come that far until she met Lune in the corridor on top of the stairs. He smiled widely.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're back, Your Majesty. I got the news when you arrived the castle yard. Thank god they managed to rescue you in time, Peter told me," he said, pulling her in for a hug.

"Hey! Careful!" shouted Peter, closing up from behind the king. "She has been hit in the head. You need to be careful," he said protectively and looked reprovingly at Lune.

"Peter, I'll be fine," she said for the second time in one hour.

"With a cut in your throat and a hit in your head, powerful enough to make you pass out? Don't mess with me, Lita," he said sternly.

"How are your siblings?" she asked, changing the subject on purpose.

"They were scared, but very happy when I came and told them you were back," he said. "Now you go to bed."

Peter didn't allow any buts, but took her straight to their room. After a quick bath to clean off the blood she slipped beneath the covers, naked as the nightshirt was dirty. And as Peter had expected, she drifted off to sleep in a couple of seconds. Satisfied he pulled her closer before falling asleep himself.


	6. Autumn gift

The next morning Lita felt better. Her head still hurt if she touched the wound, but not as bad as last night. Recalling the previous night she let her gaze drift towards Peter's sleeping form beside her. His arm was thrown possessively over her naked body, only pulling her closer when she tried to free herself. Sighing she turned and looked at him. His eyes were still closed and his lips slightly parted. As an idea took form in her head she leaned over and kissed him, letting her tongue play with his bottom lip. This caused him to moan in his sleep, and his hands travelled down her back and onto her behind. Her left hand disappeared beneath the covers stroking his stomach softly. Suddenly it bumped into something hard. As she had expected, he had a well-sized morning wood. Grinning widely in excitement she grabbed it and pulled the foreskin down so the gland was revealed. The action made a few drops of precome appear, and they dripped down on his stomach. She used one finger to massage the head, firmly, yet carefully, making him buckle slightly and groan.

"Honey, please…" he murmured, and Lita's eyes found his face. He was still sleeping, but breathing much heavier than normal.

"Please what, Peter?" she asked softly as she stroked his throbbing member.

"Mh… fuck me."

She looked playfully at him. "Really? What if somebody enters?" she wondered.

Suddenly his eyes shot open, and blue eyes fell upon her. He groaned loudly when he realized what she was doing. "Don't you dare stopping now!" he demanded.

"I'm not planning to, love," she said and moved further down, pushing the covers away. For a few moments she admired his member up close before she let a pink tongue follow its length, making him gasp in surprise and shudder.

"Oh god! More, please!" he moaned, gripping her silky hair to hold her in place.

She loved dragging those words out of him, she loved pleasuring him in any way she could. And this was just as loveable. Her lips encircled the head down to the corona and made a vacuum. Lita had to hold his hips still to not get all of it down her throat unexpected, because his hips were pushing hard to get more of it inside her. Now he started to moan frequently, and it didn't ease him when she used her tongue on the head.

As she let go, he started protesting, but she just looked playfully at him. "Do you want to fuck me?" she said, mimicking his order from earlier.

"Yes." His voice was filled with lust, vibrating slightly by the desire raging through him. He pushed himself up and onto his knees. Placing a kiss on her shoulder he made his way behind her. She was standing on all four, so he straddled her legs, dragging the head of his throbbing junior through her slit. Lita shuddered at this and dug her face into the pillow.

With a solid thrust he bottomed her, making her gasp with surprise and pleasure. His gaze was fixed on his member sliding in and out of her wet cavern, which was even more turn on. As if a naked Lita wasn't turn on by herself. Peter's thrusts were fast and hard, to the degree Lita was pushed further across the bed for each time. Even if it was kind of brutal, she realized that this was how she liked it. No matter if she didn't get to prepare for each thrust, her arms trembled too much to keep her weight, and she ended up lying with the butt up in the air for Peter to ravish.

"Oh yes, Peter!" she moaned, gripping a piece of the sheet with her left hand.

"You like that? D'you want more?" panted Peter, holding her hips tight.

"Yes, please. Oh god!" she exclaimed as a hard thrust hit her sweet spot. "Right there!"

One more hit, and she lost control of her body as waves of pleasure seared through her. She moaned loudly, not managing to keep quiet. White spots appeared in her sight, though she was not paying attention to anything else than the extreme pleasure that made her whole body quiver forcefully. She had to fight for each breath through the contractions as the muscles pressed the air out of her lungs. It felt like a fire between her legs, a burning sensation which spread to her whole body. She was sure Peter felt it, but he kept the same speed and force, banging into her and prolonged her orgasm.

He was so close. So close. He felt muscles in his pelvis contract, preparing for the explosion. Feeling her spasms made him moan, and there was the edge. The point of no return. He had to hold back a scream in the following bliss, and closed his eyes as his body jerked at each spurt.

"Yesssss!" he groaned thrusting one more time into her before the orgasm calmed down, and he fell onto the bed, panting.

The room went silent for a while, but after a while Lita tumbled out of bed and over to the bathroom. She was already dressed in a blue dress, and was now combing her hair.

"That was awesome," he said, placing a kiss on her lips.

"It was. You know, I like it when you're a little rough with me," she said, smiling slightly.

"Well, you asked for it, teaser," he said humorously.

After a while both were ready, and they went down to breakfast. The others were already there waiting.

"Are we late?" asked Peter, looking at them.

"No, we were just about to start," said Lune.

Lita sat down on the usual chair between Susan and Peter, and immediately got a hug from Susan.

"We're so glad you're okay, Lita, we were so worried last night. What happened?" asked Susan.

Peter interrupted before Lita managed to answer. "Let it be, Susan. She has been tortured enough."

Frowning expressions fell upon him from all around the table, but he ignored it.

"Forget it, Peter. It's okay. I'll tell," said Lita and turned towards Susan. "As you remember I had went to bed before Peter last night, and had just gotten into the bed as I heard the door open. Thinking it was Peter, I didn't bother to look. Then apparently I was bashed in the head, because everything went black, and when I woke my head hurt. And then a female voice started talking to me, I swore I had heard it before, I just couldn't place it, but then she said I had taken her throne and her boyfriend, and I realized it was Reia. She said she wanted to kill me, take Peter back, and accused me of not pleasuring him," she told them. Everybody was quietly paying attention to her story, Lune with worried furrows in his forehead. "She was going to kill me, and had her knife on my throat just as Peter and his company barged in and saved me."

Silence.

Lune sighed and pulled his hand over his head. "We have to do something about her."

"Put her in prison!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Sure, we'll do that. For how long?"

"The rest of her life!"

"Then she sure will commit suicide pretty soon."

"Say thirty years, then?"

"I have to talk to the lawyers," said Lune and helped himself with food.

Throughout the conversation Lita talked lowly to Peter, as he was fighting the urge to ask Lune to execute Reia. "It won't do any good. It won't be any punishment." And so, after a little while, he calmed down and accepted.

After breakfast Lune disappeared to talk to the lawyers, and Susan, Lucy and Edmund joined Cor and Ramona in "Tomato", a question game with only one answer, and the point was to make the one asking laugh. Meanwhile Peter had taken Lita down in the backyard of the castle to have some privacy. They had settled on a bench to admire the autumn colours on the trees. It filled Lita with peace to watch the red and orange leaves slowly fall down and lie down on the surface of the silent lake, where they eventually were misjudged by fish to be food. As they watched Peter's hand grabbed hers softly, and his thumb started stroking her silky skin.

A few swans landed on the water, making ripples in the smooth water. Two of them started courting and bowing their gracious long necks. They were really beautiful, thought Lita as they formed a heart with their necks. The chill breeze rustled their feathers, making them look soft as cotton.

Peter placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm so happy you're mine," he murmured as he pulled a few fingers through her hair. "I love you so much."

She looked at him, eyes sparkling in the sun. "I love you too."

A stronger whiff made even more leaves fall from the trees, one of them landed on Lita's head. With a smile Peter brushed it off and kissed her softly on her red lips. They had the same colour as the red maple leaves. The more he looked at them, the more he wanted to kiss them. It was a growing desire inside him until he gave in and kissed her again.

"Honey, do you remember the wedding celebration?" he asked.

"Of course. I could never forget that." She smiled brightly at him.

"You remember I didn't have a ring to give you back then?"

She nodded. "You said you wanted to give me one, but that you had none worthy enough."

"Yes. Now I have," he said, pulling out a ring from one of his inner pockets.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it. It was really beautiful. It was done out of white gold, slim and with a big, round sapphire seemingly held in place by lengthened parts running from each side of the ring, making it look like a spiral. And these parts were covered with small diamonds. Overwhelmed by surprise and emotions she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"God, Peter! It's beautiful." Her whole body trembled by the shock as she reached over to hug him. "I didn't really expect you to get one."

"I wanted to give you one," he said and grabbed her right hand. Carefully he slid it onto her ring ringer before kissing her hand.

"My love for you is greater than the universe," he murmured as she rested her head against his chest.


	7. Late for dinner

_A.N.: I'm sorry I've been so slow updating. I had lost the inspiration, and I'm still struggling a little, but I think I can manage a few more chapters before I'm empty again. You're most welcome to give me some advice or tips. Anything will be accepted with thanks._

Peter and Lita stayed outside for a long time, playing with each other down by the lake. Even so often Lita paused to admire her ring, when so Peter gave her a kiss. Every time.

After a few hours the sun was covered by thick, dark clouds, right before huge rain drops fell from the sky in a violent rush.

"Oh, yay!" exclaimed Lita, laughing.

Within seconds they were drenched to the bone within seconds. Peter laughed too, rising to his feet.

"May I ask for a dance?" he asked humorously and offered her hand.

At that she laughed even harder, but rose and joined him. Playfully they skipped across the grass while the rain poured down. It filled Lita with a sense of freedom. That she was free to do whatever she wanted. Stumbling in the long grass they fell laughing on the still green ground and turned towards eachother.

"You're even more beautiful when wet," he proclaimed.

Lita giggled. "Because you can see more of me though the clothes?"

He tilted his head to one side. "That too," he said, sliding his hand further up her already much revealed leg. He took in the warmth radiating from her damp, silky skin as his fingertips trailed her thigh.

She looked at him with an amused expression. "You're not going to undress me here?" she wondered?"

"Why not?"

"Someone can come by any second, I don't want anyone to see me naked," she said, shivering slightly as the cold, wet dress clinged to her skin.

He looked silently at her for a moment when he noticed her trembling. "Come. We'll go back to the castle, get on some dry clothes."

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked before following him.

"No. But I think we have been here longer than we'd planned. The sun's almost down."

"That's weird. It was morning when we went outside. And I haven't been hungry until now," she said.

"Just a coincidence I guess," he said as he grabbed her hand.

In the castle everybody was settling for dinner when they arrived. As they passed Ramona in the hallway, she giggled.

"Did you two have fun?" she asked. "Oh, never mind. But you can't go to dinner like that." She motioned towards their soaked outfits.

"I know. But then we won't get to the dinner in time," said Peter.

"That doesn't matter. You go enjoy yourselves, and then you can go to the kitchen and ask for something. Or you can order it to your room. Would be nice, that, to curl up together in a warm blanket?" she smiled, waving them away.

Peter and Lita exchanged looks.

"Well, that was kind," said Peter. "Means even more time with you, then."

Lita laughed and started walking towards their room. Ramona was right. All she wanted was to have a warm bath, and then curl up in Peter's strong arms, letting him heat her up. Peter happily helped her with undressing when they had shut the door, and lowered her thoughtfully into the filled tub before pulling off his white shirt, revealing his powerful chest, which Lita couldn't keep her eyes away from. She caught herself drooling as he slipped his pants off and stepped into the tub beside her.

"This is nice, isn't it?" he murmured hotly in her ear.

"Yes." She turned her head to kiss him, but got a playful lick on her lips instead. When she looked confused at him, he just laughed.

"What? Did you think I would kiss you?" he said, his eyes sparkling with tease.

She watched him incredulously. "Don't I?"

Then he smiled and kissed her soft lips. "Of course. I was just kidding with you."

"That was not very nice of you," she said, fluttering her eyes at him.

"Oh? What about this, then?" he asked and kissed her again.

"Better. One more, and I'm good."

He gave her one more kiss before grabbing the sponge. While he took his time cleaning her body, she just leaned back and enjoyed his touches. After a while she took her turn on his body, enjoying it even more.

"I love you," he murmured as her hands slid up the inside of his left thigh.

"Love you too, sweetheart." She met his gaze and smiled softly. He was truly handsome, every time she looked at him she felt her heart speed up a bit, now not as much as the first week after she had arrived, but enough to notice it.

After a while they climbed out of the tub, and Peter pushed Lita down on the tiled floor and started drying her with a towel.

"Peter, you know I'm perfectly capable to do this by myself?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yes. But not this," he said and started tickling her

Lita burst out laughing and writhing on the floor trying to push away his hands. "No, no, no! Stop!" she gasped.

Finally he stopped and looked at her with smug grin. "What do you say to us going for some food?"

"Naked?"

"Oh yeah!"

Lita laughed. "Dream on, baby. Not here," she said as she rose and exited the bathroom.

In the span of thirty seconds she had found a dress which she put on and started to walk barefooted towards the door.

"Are you coming, Peter?"

Peter nodded and pulled on some clothes before accompanying her down to the kitchen. Down there the kitchen staff had already started to do the dishes when they entered, but one of them quickly dried her hands and picked out two plates which she filled with food without saying a word throughout the entire operation. Then she took it to the dining room and left, only to return a minute later with a jug of something.

They were almost finished when Lune entered the room.

"Did you have a nice day? I haven't seen you since breakfast," he said and sat down beside Peter.

"Yes, it has been pleasant enough," said Peter somewhat modest.

"That's good. There is something you might want to know; Reia has been sentenced for five-and-twenty years in prison. She's being held in the castle prison until next Friday," he told them.

Peter nodded slowly. "That's good. I will never forgive her for what she did. Or attempted to do."

"I understand very well, my boy. Well, I must go. If you want to you can visit her and scold her – I'll say she'd deserve it. It won't do her any bad, maybe she'll understand what wrong she had done," said Lune. "She's safely put behind bars, so she can't hurt you," he quickly added as he noticed Peter's worried expression.

"I might do that. I'll think about it," he ensured before Lune rose and told them good night and left.

Peter and Lita exchanged looks.

"I want to join you down there," said Lita.

His mind was clearly protesting at that, because it was visible in his face. But he didn't protest, which she had expected he would do. In fact, he wanted her support when he was to confront Reia again.


	8. Prison play

A.N.: I feel very dirty of writing this. I have already had a naughty day, so why not?

At one point during the next morning Peter had started to hesitate to bring Lita with him to see Reia. Lune's offer had been debated over the breakfast, and Edmund's protesting words had their effects on his brother.

"She shouldn't join you on this. It will only wake horrid memories," he said.

"Edmund, she said it herself that she wanted to come with him. And who is there to stop her? You can't do that, Ed. She can choose for herself," said Susan wisely.

"Damn it, Susan! She's the High Queen of Narnia! If something happens to her we have no one else, and what's worse, we'll lose Peter as well!" exclaimed Edmund.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Ed. Sometimes I wonder if you're in love with your sister-in-law," Lucy pointed out.

"I'll rather be there if Peter decides to try to knock Reia down. That would be bad, wouldn't it?" said Lita, gazing challengingly at the others.

"Good point, honey," said Peter and stroked her thigh discreetly.

"Where is the prison?" asked Lita and looked at Lune.

"Third floor, western wing," he mumbled though his breakfast, and Lita had to fight the urge to laugh.

"Do you want me to join?" offered Edmund.

"No thanks, Ed. We'll do just fine," said Peter.

After breakfast Lucy went outside to get drenched by the rain, "just for fun," as she put it, and was watched by Lita, who mused at this behaviour, and Edmund had his hands full with Cor, while Susan was being seduced by one of the knights – or, it was rather an attempt on seduction. If it succeeded, that would be a different story. Peter had been challenged to a sword fight, and the High King couldn't decline that offer.

In the early afternoon he reappeared with a tall knight by his side, both of them carrying a few cuts on arms and body. Lita, who had just been left alone as Lucy had gone to change clothes, sighed and took them with her to the hospital wing, which in her surprise was empty.

"You first, sir," she said, waving a hand towards the knight. "Sit down."

The knight sat down as Lita pulled out cotton and cleanser and got to work. The cuts weren't that big, but big enough for her to put a plaster on each. When the knight was done she turned her attention towards Peter. He had unsurprisingly less cuts than the knight.

"What happened since you've suddenly gotten all those cuts?" she asked as she cleaned a wound on his right arm.

"It just got a little out of hand," he muttered.

"I can see that. There you go," she said, kissing his cheek softly.

"Thanks."

By lunch Susan had finally gotten away from the "annoying jerk" as she had named him, and continued her hideaway in the library afterwards. Peter and Lune had disappeared to discuss business as usual, and the girls and Edmund had played hide-and-seek with Cor, which he enjoyed tremendously, especially when he found Edmund hiding in his closet.

Just after dinner Peter decided to go find Reia. With Lita's hand in his he set off towards the third floor. Lita felt nervous. She had only bad memories of Peter's ex-girlfriend, and she was afraid something would happen this time as well. But at least she had Peter by her side now, and that made her feel a little more safe.

"I'm here," he murmured every so often.

The door to the prison wing was heavily guarded, and as they approached the guards opened the door for them. Inside there was a long corridor, clearly lit and not as spooky as she had expected. The only prison guards in there were sitting by the door, and rose to their feet and bowed as the couple entered.

"She's in that door, safely behind bars, so you can talk to her without worrying," said one of them, pointing.

Peter nodded and followed his directions. Lita still clung to his hand, her heart beating fast and hard in her throat as he pushed the door open. The walls in the room were done out of stone with a couple of wooden pillars in between. The room was divided in two by solid bars, and behind those sat the dark haired woman they both loathed so much. She jumped to her feet when she realized who had come to visit.

"Peter! I knew you would come! You would get me out of here, wouldn't you, sweetie?" she asked seductively and fluttered her eyelashes as she grabbed the bars with both hands.

He grinned coolly at her. "You wish," he said as he pulled Lita into view.

Reia's smile faded, and an icy gaze fell upon Lita, who still had plasters on her wounds. Then her cheeks flushed up as the rage grew in the prisoner, and her knuckles turned white by the tightened grip on the bars.

"You bitch!" she screamed. "You took my boyfriend! You got me imprisoned for the rest of my life!"

"Oh no!" said Lita loud and sternly. "I didn't need to do that. You managed to do that just fine by yourself."

"You're just trying to slip away! Chicken!" yelled Reia, trying to get a grip on Lita though the bars.

Just then Peter's composure broke, and he stepped angrily forward. "That's enough, Reia. You do not speak to my wife like that! You've done enough damage," he said, his voice shaking as he tried to keep calm.

Reia watched him with an unbelievable expression. "But sweetie, what did I do? I've done nothing but pleasuring you," she said while making puppy eyes to soften him.

It didn't work though, and as soon as she realized he was about to step back she grabbed his belt to hold him still. "You remember that time in the park? Behind the tree while the guards were standing just five metres away? Won't you let me fuck you just one more time?" she begged, now sliding her hands into his pants.

Lita was shocked. Not so much by her action – well that too, but mostly the daring stunt Reia mentioned. She looked at Peter with a wondrous expression.

"The only one I'm going to fuck is Lita," he said, pulling her hand out of his pants.

"Oh, that noble head of yours," sighed Reia. "What does this one say?" she asked as she nudged his groin carefully.

"Lita," he said and turned. "Just look at her. She is beautiful."

Reia hissed angrily. "Oh no, she isn't! She can't even pleasure you!" she exclaimed.

"And that's the most important in a relationship?" He looked at her with a challenging expression.

"It's an important part of it. You remember how I made you scream, Peter? How I made you beg for more? She can't do that," said Reia defiantly.

"That's what you say? I can fuck her right now if you want to. Disprove your words, Reia. How do you feel about that?" Peter walked over to Lita and stretched his arms around her before kissing her hotly.

"No! No, Peter! Please! Come back! You don't dare to fuck her!" screamed Reia.

With that Peter's eyes lit up. If she said she didn't want him to, he would certainly do it. With a sly grin he continued kissing Lita on her lips, ears and neck as his hands stroke her back and waist before ending up at her breasts.

"You want to disprove Reia, honey?" he asked softly.

Lita grinned at his playfulness and kneeled in front of him. Just then she noticed a solid erection trapped behind his pants and met his gaze. "Already?"

He smiled. "Just for you, love. Just for you."

Satisfied with his answer she opened his belt and pants just enough to get to the candy. She really wanted to do this good for him, not only for him, but also as a little payback to Reia, who was still standing by the bars watching with furrowed brows.

Lita let her tongue slide up his length making him moan lowly. Thanks to Susan she knew about his hot spots, and she knew how to tease him. She blew carefully at it, and as a reaction he shivered and had to support himself to the pillar to stay still. But there grew a bigger problem when she licked circles on the head and let her lips encircle the head. His legs were trembling so badly he really had a fight to stay upright, and Lita noticed and pulled away.

"No! Don't stop. Please, honey..." he murmured.

Reia had woken to interest by his throbbing member. "Can I taste, Peter? Come over here, please," she begged and stretched out a hand.

But he didn't pay any attention to her and simply ignored her, distracted by Lita's flicking tongue. Her right hand now cupped his testicles, massaging them softy as she dragged heavy moans from him.

Peter felt like his groin was on fire by her touches, her lips down the shaft, her fingers on his stomach. But suddenly she surprised him when he noticed the feeling of sliding further in.

"Oh god!" he screamed when she used her swallowing muscles, still with him in her throat. "Fuck! One more time, honey."

She obeyed and swallowed one more time.

"Sweetheart, I'm coming..." he muttered, and just then she backed off.

"Oh no, we're not having that yet. You've turned me on, then you have to fuck me," she said, letting go of his dripping manhood.

Her gaze drifted over to Reia, who looked both jealous and sad by not getting what she wanted as she was used to. That made Lita smile. That woman deserved it. Leaving Peter like he was a shit, she would show her how to deal with him. She stretched up and kissed him, playing with his lips.

Peter pulled down the strapless dress to her waist to access her breasts before pulling up the skirt. Beneath there was nothing, just her pale, tight butt and a dripping slit between her legs, to which he now aimed his member. He slid to the bottom immediately, groaning loudly as he did. He placed his left hand on one of her breasts while the other one held her still by her shoulder.

"Take me hard, Peter," she begged, and he didn't have to hear it twice to obey.

He slammed into her and pulled out till the head was the only part still remaining inside of her. Then he buried himself to the hilt again. "God, you're so tight, honey," he murmured with a husky voice.

"And you're so – oh god!" she exclaimed as a direct hit triggered her familiar muscle spasms.

She opened her mouth in a soundless scream as he continued hammering into her at high speed. He could clearly feel her contractions and had to bit his lip not to roar loud enough to alert the whole castle.

He was close. So close. Her previous blowjob had shortened his road considerably, and now he felt his scrotum tighten right before the explosion. Leaning against her was all he could do to not fall, trusting her to support them both. Strong pleasure waves tore in his body, causing him to jerk forcefully at every jet.

After a few seconds they started to calm down. Peter looked at Reia, who just looked hurt.

"I wanted to taste you too!" she complained.

"In your dreams, Reia," he said and pulled out of Lita, who adjusted her dress.

Peter buttoned his pants and tightened his belt before kissing his wife. "I don't think there will be any purpose to talk anymore with her," he said. "Let's go."


End file.
